


The Tattoo

by ramdomfam13175



Category: USWNT Preath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramdomfam13175/pseuds/ramdomfam13175
Summary: Christen got a little tattoo after a few too many glasses of wine while out with friends when Tobin was gone. See what happens when she sits down to tell her about it...





	The Tattoo

"Tobin? Baby c'mere..." Christen Press says from the bed of the couple's bedroom. 

"Wasssupp..." Tobin jokes as she slowly saunters into the room. 

Christen grins lovingly at her girlfriend as she pats a spot next to her on the bed. 

As Tobin plops down on the bed, while Christen eagerly crosses her legs, as if she's gossiping at a 4th grade sleepover. 

"What's going on?" Tobin chuckles, admiring how adorable Christen is. 

"I want to show you something." Press plainly answers.

"Okay...go ahead." Tobin says as she gets a bit nervous.

"It's nothing to huge Tobin, I just hope you like it."

"So you're not pregnant..." Tobin asks hopeful.

"No." Christen chuckles back.

Tobin sighs jokingly as Press unzips her Nike jacket and throws it on the ground beside the bed. 

When Christen's jacket is off, Tobin notices something on her arm. 

"Did you hurt yourself?" She asks worriedly as she sits up straight. 

"No baby I'm fine..." Christen grins as she takes her girlfriend's hand into hers. "...but when you were gone over the weekend, I did something you may not like." 

"What." Tobin says terrified. No way Christen would cheat on her. 

"Well, before I tell you, I want to explain myself." 

"Christen, I don't like this." Tobin warns as she takes her hand away.

"Babe I didn't cheat on you...if that's what you're worried about." 

Tobin nods as she takes back Christen's hand, embarrassed that she ever doubted her. \

"...so the Pride were in town, and after having a couple of drinks with Ashlyn and Ali...they convinced me to get a tattoo." 

Tobin's eyebrows shoot up. "...okay." 

Christen looks down at her arm, all wrapped in plastic. She looks up at Tobin once more before she begins to unravel it. Once it's off, Christen let's Tobin stare down at the tattoo.

"Do you like it?" She asks nervously.

"It's a bug..." Tobin replies.

"Well yea, it's a dragonfly..." Christen replies, disappointed in Tobin's reaction. 

"It's cool." Tobin then says.

Christen tilts her head at her girlfriend. 

"What? It is..." Tobs chuckles.

"I thought you'd have a better reaction."

"Well I don't know, this is kinda a surprise to me...I mean your body was beautiful before this, why did you think you needed to do this?"

Christen looks down at her hands as she thinks for a moment. 

"Well, Ashlyn explained to me on the ride over that all of her tattoos have a meaning...they tell her story, and that whatever ink I have on my body should reflect who I am and how I got here." 

Tobin grins at that. "So what's the meaning of the bug..." She asks.

"Well in ancient practice, the dragonfly is a symbol of joy, strength, and self-realization. And since we've been together for 3 years, and just know starting to publicly open with our relationship, I want people to know that I'm not ashamed of loving you or being who I truly am...so that's why there's a bug tattoo on my arm." 

Tobin grins as she moves closer to Christen, cupping her face in her hands and kissing her passionately. Christen, at first thrown off guard, eases into the kiss. Tobin really took her breath away. 

"It's the most beautiful bug I've ever seen." 

Christen smiles as Tobin leans down and kisses her tattoo. Press guides Tobin's lips back up to hers as she wraps her arms around Tobin's neck, kissing her again. 

The kiss some more until Christen speaks up. 

"Not to ruin the moment or anything but, my arm feels like it is on fire." 

"You want some ice?" Tobin chuckles.

Christen nods as Tobin jumps off the bed and runs downstairs to the freezer. 

~~~~

Tobin walks into the room seeing Christen looking at her arm in front of the mirror.

She quietly walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist from behind. 

"Was this a mistake?" Christen asks.

"No." Tobin quickly replies as she kisses Chris' shoulder. 

"I mean, you had a mixed reaction at first...what are my parents gonna say?" 

"It doesn't matter what you're parents say Christen, you know what this means to you. And if you explain it to them like you did to me, then they'll love it." 

Christen grins at Tobin's reflection in the mirror and turns around to face her. 

"Do you really like it now? Or are you just trying to please me..."

"I do...and I thinks it's beautiful, just like you." 

Christen smiles as she brings Tobin in for a hug.

"I love you." The dark haired girl then says.

"I love you..." Tobin repllies/ 

The kiss and Tobin smiles at the ground. 

"What?" Christen chuckles.

"Nothing..."

"Tobin, tell me." Press grins.

"I mean I love the dragonfly...but no more tattoos right? Because I didn't sign up to date Ashlyn." 

Christen laughs as she playfully hits Tobin's shoulder. 

"Tobin, I like Ashlyn's tattoos, don't you?" 

"Well yea, but she's kinda intimidating, and you're all sweet..."

"Thank you baby...I promise no more tattoos." 

"Even if you do though, I'll still love you endlessly." Tobin grins.

"Thank you..." Christen says hugging Tobin again.

"You wanna go get a drink to celebrate?" Tobin asks hopeful. 

"I'd love that..."


End file.
